


Cured Boredom!

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Ass, Blowjobs, Creampie, Eren woke up and chose violence, Eren would be good at dodgeball, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lemon, Lime, Making Out, Mikasa has a nice one, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Well the beginning is a lime, male reader - Freeform, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: Today was just another day in your classes...and you were bored all to hell. Thankfully, a fellow classmate of yours has a proposition to hel cure that boredom.
Kudos: 6





	Cured Boredom!

** With the Reader: **

_"You know...nothing interesting really happens here."_

This was obviously you, sitting in the middle of your classroom barely paying attention to the lesson of your teacher for the reason that you just wasn't. You currently rethinking your life choices as you spun your pencil around. You see EVERYTIME you weren't in school something amazing would always happen! Like a fight, some class having an orgy, some girl losing her clothes towards the end of the day, some guy losing his towards the end, the quiet kid beating some bullies head in with a pipe, or a lone of people making out with the local tree! You had enough of missing out on the fun stuff!

So that brought you to where you are now in your classroom...bored as all hell. Whenever you weren't in school you missed something but whenever you were here NOTHING HAPPENS! It annoyed you to no end so at the moment you just played with your pencil and waited for the bell to ring, not noticing the person sitting next to you staring at you.

Finally the bell rings, in which most rush out the door to get to their next class while you had a free and decided to spend it doing one thing...read manga. So getting up and slinging your bag over your shoulder and walk out of the class and through the hallways, unknowingly being followed by a fellow classmate.

**Timeskip:**

Sitting down at a table, you at in the school's library as you flipped through the manga "World's End Harem"-something you don't you got from your very special manga dealer-as you read through it. Its been most of your free period through reading this manga and after this you had P.E. then you were done for the day. Though a ton of people had clubs or hanged out a bit on campus so you weren't gonna rush to get out, as your fellow roommates Jean and Connie were gonna go out with Sasha and co. later; you've never really hung their other friends, though whenever you did it was a really fun time...especially whenever Eren got into a game of laser tag...

So anyways as you sat reading manga you were interrupted by a hand on your shoulder; blinking, you look up with a blank face before looking confused as none other than Mikasa Ackerman stood above you.

"Can I speak to you privately?" She asked, her signature scarf touching against your face as you motion towards your manga

"Reading something...but fuck it, sure." You reply, making her smile a little before turning away from you

"Follow me." She says as she walks off, you following soon after

At this moment you guys were walking along the back of the library with a large bookshelf right next to you, preventing anyone to see or even hear what could happen in this back. As this happens you couldn't help but admire Mikasa's...form. She had shoulder length raven hair and grey eyes that you had to admit was beautiful, and from seeing her work out before she was pretty toned, abs and all; though what really got the attention of your more perverse side was her relatively big breasts that were pressed against her school shirt and her renowned ass that was a topic among your grade. Honestly you thought anybody lucky to land her was...well lucky, but now you wondered but what she wan-

"Lets have sex."

...You didn't expect this.

You stopped suddenly, blinking in surprise as she stopped and turned to face you casually, though she had a light blush on her face that you found adorable.

"...Mind to repeat that? Unless I'm dreaming, having a drug trip, or both I believe you just asked me to fuck you?" You ask as she nodded

"Yes, I did ask to have sex with you." She replies as you nod

"Good good I thought I was hearing things. Now for the next question that may or may not decide my answer, why?" You question, not understanding anything but keeping calm as she pushes her scarf up her face

"Simple, you always look bored and I asked our friends why that is and they said you want something very...interesting to do. So I thought about it and decided that us having sex could sate your boredom." Mikasa tells you as you nod

"Uh-Huh, what do you get out of this?" You ask, making her blink

"Huh?" She says as you cross your arms

"Well Mika usually there is something others want for such a favor cause, let me tell ya, your hot as hell and anyone would be lucky to do ya. But you chose me...me to have sex with you to sate my boredom? Either I'm being pranked, you want something out of this, or I get a free fuck buddy; I'm willing to bet the second."

This does surprise Mikasa obviously, but she blushes a bit harder under her scarf as she looks away from you.

"Well, what I do want is for you to be my boyfriend..." She replies, making you do a double take

"Eh?!" You exclaim as she looks back at you

"I've...liked you for a while now, more than a friend and more as a lover of sorts. I figured if I do this not only could I get you as a boyfriend but your boredom also disappears; we both win." She tells you, making you walk over towards her and look down at her, her back to the bookshelf 

"...Sure." You answer with a grin, making your now girlfriend smile

A few minutes you two were kissing each other with a passion, her back to the bookshelf as you pressed her against it, kissing her harder; wrapping her arms around your neck as she opens her mouth slightly for you, which results in your tongue darting into her mouth and beginning to explore it all around.

Soon however you would let out a small noise of surprise as the Ackerman's hand reaches into your pants and began to rub the tip of your member with her thumb before wrapping her hand around the base and started to pump it. This would cause you to let out soft moans but as you did that your hands would go to her ass and begin to grope it, kneading the soft flesh in your hands before your finger begins to trail itself around the outside of her panties, making the female moan softly herself. This soft fingering and handjob would last a few more minutes, as you both felt your ends approaching...

**_*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*_ **

Blinking, you suddenly hear a ton of people entering the library rapidly as the bell above you rang, signaling that the period was over. Grumbling to yourself, you let yourself off of Mikasa as she fixes up her clothes.

"I'll visit you later." She tells you, making you grin

"Alright, see ya soon." You say, getting a peck on the cheek from her as you both walk out of the library

** Timeskip: **

_"Eren really came into the game and chose violence."_

You were currently back at your dorm, sitting on your bed a bit wet as your rubbed a towel through your hair; You see, P.E. was a fucking safety hazard once dodgeball comes in and and it becomes a fucker WAR if Eren gets put in the game! That man and his hair bun, he completely bodied anyone in his way to where your teacher Shadis had to put him on a one man team by himself vs everyone else in the class plus him...AND EREN FOLDED EVERYONE! It was traumatizing, and you along with a ton others spent most of your free in the nurse for one reason or another; hell you just got back not too long ago and you still had a headache when that ball nailed you in the side of the head.

"Note to self, if Eren plays dodgeball fake being sick." You say, making a mental note to yourself as your door opens to reveal none other than Mikasa

"Hi." She says, blushing as she stared at you...making you realize you had no clothes on as you expected no one to show up in your room at this time

"Hey...don't you have a club to be at right now?" You ask her, making her shake her head slightly 

"No, we had to cancel because some of the members couldn't attend." She tells you, making you nod

"Neat, so what'd you need?" You ask as she slowly begins to strip herself of her clothes with a cute blush on her face, pulling up her still wrapped up scarf

"Well, I thought since we both don't have any plans for the next few hours maybe we could start our...deal." She says, clothing dropping to the floor as she drops as well; sexily crawling towards you, she get sin between your legs and raises herself up, her toned stomach pressing against your rather large member and her hands on your shoulders.

You didn't give her an answer...verbally, as you leaned down and began to kiss your girlfriend who returns it with a passion before she quickly separates and downs down to where she was face to face with your member. Blushing a bit at the size, the Ackerman would begin to lick the head and swirl said tongue around the head, coating it in her saliva before trailing her down the base before taking some licks towards the middle then going back down as she latches her lips onto the side of the base and began to suck on it; once down with that done, she would detach her lips before licking back to the head and latching her mouth around your head, enveloping the tip in her warm and wet cavern.

Softly sucking on it, her tongue would swirl and lip around it as saliva would roll down to your base, in which her hand would grip your dick and start to pump it up and down softly in her hands as it picked up pace by the second, also with her starting to suck on your head a but harder. This would eventually resulting in you shooting some pre-cum into her mouth, making the raven haired female shiver a bit and release a small moan before taking her hand off of your dick; however not even a second later she would begin to go down on your member, tongue trailing down your already wet member before she eventually deepthroated your long member, some of it even going down into her throat as tears prickles her eyes.

You were about to stop her, but she shook her head as soon as you began to open your mouth as she raised her head up before going back down as she started to suck on your member before going back up and starting to suck for a while before going down once more. This would eventually lead to her bobbing her head rapidly up and down your dick, saliva dripping from her mouth and onto your dick and down her chin from your size and girth while lewd noises and slurps came from her mouth; releasing your member from her mouth with a trail of saliva coming from it, Mikasa would lick down to your balls and begin to lick and suck on one of them, humming a small tune which makes your dick twitch, balls tense, you moan and grunt, and pre-cum to shoot from your dick.

"Cumfthling?" She asks, licking around your right ball before moving to the next and starting to suck on that

"Y...Yes..." You get out, just barely though before your girlfriend lets your balls from her mouth and sit on her knees and opens her mouth

"Then use my mouth and face-fuck, release any pent up stress and boredom into me. I can take it." She tells you, making you blink before shrugging and decide to take her up on her offer

Standing up, you walk towards Mikasa and grab the sides of her head as she opens up her mouth once more whilst you aim your dick before, suddenly, slamming it into her mouth and down her throat; this would make Mika's eyes widen in surprise as a large blush appears on her face. Grunting to yourself and seeing her okay, you would pull out to where only your head was in her mouth before slamming yourself back in, surprise by her lack of a gag-reflex but decided not to question it.

The next few minutes will be filled with wet slaps and lewd noises, you grunting and groaning as your hips bucked forward like a piston as you went all out and thrusted in and out of your girlfriend's mouth. All Mikasa could do from under you was moan and let out noises as you used her mouth, saliva dripping down her cheeks as pre-cum rapidly shot in her mouth. You would let out a noise eventually, warning her of your eventually release as she moved her head to show she understood as you continued your face fucking before thrusting deep into her mouth and shooting your seed down her throat.

Mikasa's eyes would widen and so would her cheeks, getting overflowed with cum as a ton dripping from her mouth as she tried her best to gulp down any that was still in her mouth. However it would prove to be too much, as she tapped on your thigh to let you know which you complied and took your dick from her head, watching the cum flowing from her mouth and onto her breasts and the floor as rapid shots of cum shot onto her face, hair, and breasts; after a while you would finally be done as you rubbed a hand behind your head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that..." You say, though gained a slightly surprise look when Mikasa begin to lick up all of the cum off of her; eventually she would finish, looking at you with an open mouth to show you how she finished it all.

"...Kinky." You remark as she blushed before walking to your bed and laid down on it

"Well, you ready?" She asks, fingers in between her legs to show you how wet she was...which you could tell by the liquid dripping down her legs and onto the bed and even on the floor

"Of course." You say, walking to the bed as well

Getting above the Ackerman, you wrap her legs around your waist and place your hand between her legs, trailing it through her thighs and to her wet pussy. Grinning a bit, you begin to rub it as your lips go down and latch onto her nice breasts, starting to suck on the hardened nipples as your remaining hand played with the other.

"Ah~! P-Put it in me~!" She moans out, making you let go of her nipples and shrug

"If you insist."

With that said you lined up your dick with her pussy and slammed it all the way inside of her, making her wince from the sudden intrusion as you waited for a signal to move. Surprisingly though, it only took a second for her to nod at you and start to roll her hips around your dick, making you grip her nice ass and begin to thrust in and out of your girlfriend. You started off a bit slow, but after a minute you were already going at max speed and force as clapping sounds were heard, both from Mikasa's ass and from how her boobs were slapping against each other rapidly; moaning out to the sky but would cry out louder in pleasure as your grip her breasts in your hands and go down to her neck and began to suck and softly bite on it, giving it marks as she pushed you deeper.

A while after she was against the wall next to the bed, pressed up against it with one of her legs on your shoulder as you thrusted away, banging against the way as her juices were practically leaking onto the bed below. However this wouldn't last longer, as Mikasa would cum hard on your dick, squirting as she came on your dick and bed, making you drop her on her stomach as she continued to cum.

Once done she laid there, panting as she came down from her high as you raised her ass in the air and began to rub your juices covered dick along her soft asscheeks and pressed your head against her asshole. One look from her to give you the ok, you began to push into her tight ass as you grunted from said tightness, it gripping you and trying to milk you as Mikasa grit her teeth with her widened eyes. Eventually you would get most of your dick into her ass before pulling back and slamming back into her, making Mika cry out in please as she gained a aheago look, tongue out and eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Gripping her ass for a handle, you would begin to relentlessly pound into the female with a passion, watching her ass ripple with each thrust as Mikasa moaned and cried out from under you and moaned out louder when you raised up your hand and slapped her ass. Glint in your eyes, you grabbed your girlfriend by the shoulders and pulled her back as you took note of her fucked silly face and kissed her hard, which she is barely able to return as you thrusted harder into her. Grunting, you separated from her and you thrusted harder and faster into her.

"C-Cumming!" You shout before...doing just that

You came hard in her ass, filling it to the brim to where it overflowed and forced you dick out, making you shoot the remainder onto her back as she looks to have cum once more, juices leaking on your bed. Once you both were done, you looked at her cum filled ass and her wet pussy as you began to rub said pussy.

"You good for another round?" You ask

"Y...Yes..." She answers, making you slam back into her and fuck her once again

Your boredom was now gone, and you were gonna show your thanks to your new girlfriend! ALl was right with the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
